Nine Months
by Jesse Grace
Summary: Gregory's pregnant with Christophe's baby. Gregory/Mole Mpreg
1. Gregory's Pregnant

A/N  
Yay! Another South Park story! This is my first Mole/Gregory story!

* * *

"Pregnant! How is this possible?" Gregory exclaimed after the doctor had announced the news to him.

"Yes, you are pregnant. How? We don't know. You do have a uterus because you told me before that you had periods," The doctor replied.

The blond man looked absolutely terrified as he stared at the old man.

"We can try to find a way to abort the child if that's what you'd like."

"No, no, I really don't want to do that."

The doctor set next to Gregory on the bed in the doctor's office, "Do you know what you're going to do, Gregory?"

"I am going to tell Christophe, if that's what you mean."

"All right then, I'm going to write you a prescription for some vitamins to help baby."

"Thank you, sir. Do you mind if I use the restroom?"

"Go on right ahead."

The British blond scampered off to the bathroom. After he locked the door, he slid down the wood of the door. He felt tears burning his eyes. He didn't want this to be happening; he'd never planned this to happen.

He reached a gloved-hand into his pocket to retrieve his silver cell phone. He flipped it open and quickly dialed a familiar number. He waited for the familiar voice to answer while choking on breaths and sobbing.

"Hello?"

"Christophe…" Gregory choked.

The Frenchman sighed, "What ees eet, Gregoree?"

"Are you almost done on your mission?"

"By tonight I should be, why?"

"I have to tell you something," The blond gasped for breath. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Are you crying, mon amour?"

"Don't worry about it, you'll understand tonight."

"Why don't you just tell me what ze problem ees?"

"I don't feel comfortable telling you on the phone."

Christophe sighed once more, "All right, ees that all you had to zay?"

"Yes, in fact it was."

"Je t'aime."

"I love you too."

"Good-bye, Gregory."

"Bye," The blond silently shut his phone. He slipped it back in his pocket.

He buried his head in his hands, murmuring, "I can't do this; I can't."

"Mr. Thorne, I have your prescription ready at the desk when you're ready to leave," The doctor's voice called from outside the restroom.

"Thank you, sir," Gregory replied.

He quietly stood up off of the tiled-floor. He smoothed out his clothes to make sure he was presentable. He turned around, opened the door, and walked out.

* * *

A/N  
I hope you liked it! Please review!


	2. Telling Christophe

A/N  
Okay here's the second chapter! Thanks for the review! I'm so glad that you read it!

* * *

After arriving home, Gregory laid down on the couch. He suddenly felt tired,

As he laid there, he noticed what he didn't before, he had a small baby bump on his once-flat stomach. He began to rub it maternally, "Hey Baby, I'm your mommy."

His stomach responded with a growl.

"Are you hungry, Baby?" He stood up off of the couch and walked into the kitchen. He began to prepare himself a meal.

After he ate, Gregory felt much more tired before. He went up the stairs, took a shower, and fell asleep in the bed he shared with Christophe.

* * *

"Gregoree," A voice called.

The Brit groaned.

"Gregoree, I'm 'ome."

"…Christophe, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me."

Gregory tiredly opened his eyes to find his boyfriend there. He smiled when he realized who it was, "Christophe!" The blond threw his arms around Christophe, despite that the Frenchman was covered in blood and dirt.

"I missed you," Gregory whispered.

"I missed you, too," Christophe replied.

Gregory let go and stared at the brunette, "I need to tell you something," He looked afraid to say anything as he looked down at his bare feet. His hands rested on his slightly enlarged stomach, "You're going to hate me for this, but I have to tell you."

"I would never 'ate you, mon amour."

"You probably will after I tell you…"

Christophe sighed; Gregory wasn't going to give up on this idea, "What ees eet that you 'ave to tell me?"

"Christophe, I'm pregnant."

The Frenchman stared at the Brit in astonishment, "You're joking, right?"

Gregory shook his head in place of saying, "no."

"Je ne peux pas croire ce qui se passe. Je ne peux pas être un père, je serais un horrible, mais je dois être là pour lui, car Gregoree, et le bébé. Je dois. Je ne peux pas le croire," Christophe muttered in French.

"Christophe…"

He didn't respond.

* * *

A/N  
Thanks for reading! I love reviews! Please review!


	3. Don't Kill It

A/N  
Okay here's the third chapter! Thanks for the review!

* * *

"See?" Gregory exclaimed, "I told you that you'd hate me! I knew you would!" He burst into tears on the spot. He normally wasn't emotional like this, so he assumed the baby was doing it.

"Gregoree, I don't 'ate you."

"You're lying!" The blond rush over to the closet, opened it, and grabbed a clothes hanger, "Do you want me to kill it, Christophe? Do you want me to kill it like your mother tried to kill you? Is that what you want?"

Christophe rushed over to his lover and took him into his arms, "No, that's not what I want. I don't 'ate you; I don't want you to kill 'im or 'er. Please, calm down, Gregoree."

"How can I?" The Brit yelled, "You hate me now." He started to collapse, dropping the clothes hanger, only to be caught in the arms of Christophe.

Christophe picked Gregory up with both arms and carried him over to the bed in the middle room where he placed him down, "I don't 'ate you."

"So you just hate the baby?"

"I don't 'ate the baby, either, Gregoree. I love both of you."

Gregory looked up at his lover with tears in his blue eyes, "Do you really mean it?"

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"

"You said you didn't want children."

"But I love this child now that I know eet exeests, we'll take care of eet, together."

Gregory managed a teary-eyed smile, "I would like that."

"I knew you would."

"Christophe…"

"Oui?"

"Could you get a shower? You're kind of dirty right now."

"Anytheeng for you, mon amour, but only if you come weeth me."

"Of course."

And they disappeared into the bathroom...

* * *

A/N  
Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Review please!


	4. Bad Dream

A/N  
I know that no one has has a had chance to review on the last chapter, but I wanted to get this up!

* * *

"_AAAAAAGH! It hurts," Gregory gripped onto Christophe's shirt._

_Christophe stroked the blond's hair, "I know eet does, but you've made eet this far all ready."_

_"I can't do it anymore!"_

_"Yes, you can."_

_"No I can't!"_

_"Gregoree, listen to me, you _can _do it."

* * *

_

"Christophe, I can't do it!" A cry broke through the night, "Make it stop, make it stop!"

Christophe shot up when he heard Gregory scream from what was probably a nightmare. He pulled the blond into his arms and stroked his curly hair, "Eet's just a dream, Gregoree, just a dream."

The blond continued to scream words in his sleep.

"Gregoree, I'm here, calm down."

Gregory suddenly jolted forward. He was surprised to find himself in Christophe's arms.

"It was just a bad dream?"

"Oui, only that, ma cheri."

Gregory burrowed himself into Christophe's night shirt, "It was so real. I'm scared, Christophe."

"Eet's all right, I'm here, no need to worry."

"But there is a need to worry, Christophe, what's going to happen in six months when…"

"Sh, mon amour, there's no need to worry about zat now."

The two stayed in that position until Gregory finally fell back asleep. Christophe set him on his side of the bed, then fell asleep himself.

* * *

A/N  
Hope you like it! Thanks for reading! Please review!


	5. Morning Sickness

A/N  
Sorry! I was too lazy to type this off of my sheet of notebook paper! I wrote it outside of my house on a piece of paper about at least a week ago and I was too lazy to type it! Thank you so much for the reviews! I loved reading them!

* * *

The next morning, Christophe woke up to the sound of vomiting. This wasn't the first time that this had happened; it had happened many times in the past month or so. He got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom.

When he go into the bathroom, he saw that Gregory was leaning over the toilet.

"Gregoree, ees everytheeng alright?"

Gregory shook his head to say yes, "Just some morning sickness, love, nothing to worry about."

"Do you need anytheeng?"

The blond Brit shook his head no.

Christophe kneeled down on the tiled-floor next to his boyfriend, rubbing Gregory's back, "Eet's alrigh, let eet all out."

"I love you, Christophe."

"I love you too, mon amour."

* * *

A/N  
Thanks for reading! I hope you like it! Please please please review!


	6. Visiting Wendy

A/N  
I know no one reviewed, but I wanted to get this chapter up!

* * *

Later that day, Gregory drove over to Wendy Marsh's (formally Testaburger) house. After they broke-up in third grade, they had become great friends because they had so much in common. They often talked and told each other just about everything.

He walked up the stairs and onto the porch. Wendy opened the door with a smile.

"Hello Gregory," She greeted happily, "How are you?" She let him inside.

"I'm doing well, thank you; how are you?"

They walked into the living room where they sat across from each other on two sofas.

"I'm doing well also, thank you. The twins have been a little out of hand lately, but other than that, just fine."

"Speaking of those two, where are they right now?"

"They're over the Cartman's playing with Heidi and Cartman's children."

They chatted for a while.

"Can I tell you something, Wendy?"

"Of course, Gregory."

"I'm pregnant," The blond told the brunette.

"Oh my gosh! Really? That's great! That's why you were gaining weight. I noticed, but I never said anything. I'm so happy for you, Gregory!" She stood up and hugged him.

"Thanks Wendy."

She released and sat back down, "How does Christophe feel about this?"

"He actually wants to keep the baby. He's been really supportive."

"That's great. How long have you known? How far along are you?"

"I've known since yesterday. I'm three months."

"Are you excited?"

"Yes, I can't wait to see my son or daughter, but the thought of birth frightens me, though it won't matter when I see him or her."

"That's true. You forget about the pain when you see your baby. I know this sounds strange, but where is the baby going to come out?"

"Um, I'm not entirely sure. The doctor doesn't know either, but I guess we'll find out in six months."

"What do you want? A boy or a girl?"

"I think I'd rather have a son, but either would be alright. I wouldn't care as long as her or she it healthy."

* * *

A/N  
Thanks for reading! I hope you like it! Please please please review!


	7. Talking

A/N  
Thank you so much for the review! I loved reading it!

* * *

  
Gregory and Christophe were lying in bed. Christophe was curled up to the side facing away from Gregory and Gregory was reading a book about pregnancy.

"Christophe?" Gregory asked softly.

Christophe looked angry when he rolled over because he didn't want to be disturbed from his sleep, "What Gregoree?"

"What do you want? Do you want a son or a daughter? I want a son. What do you want?"

Christophe sighed. He really didn't want to talk about it. He was worried enough about becoming a father, not that he would admit it to anyone, not even Gregory, that he had never given a thought about it, "Eet doesn't matter to me, mon amour."

"Christophe!"

"What?"

"You don't even have a preference in mind?" Gregory looked heartbroken.

Christophe sighed, "Uh, a girl would be nice."

Gregory smiled, "I'm so glad that you're getting into this."

* * *

A/N  
Thanks for reading! I hope you like it! Please please please review!


End file.
